question?
by KillJoyGem
Summary: as a mysterious figure causes trouble around homeworld, a small group of gems are tasked with tracking them down but how long before members of the team start to wonder if this gems intentions are good or bad?
AN: so this is just something I'm trying hope you enjoy, also they're won't really be any stuff on earth in this but its set in the same timeline, have fun ;)

Aquamarine walked over to her work wasn't much just a few computer screens. She was one of the many surveillance experts on one of several and easily replaced, that's what she was always told. She never really stopped to ask why, though she had seen many gems asking those questions, either to themselves on her screens or directly to her. It was aquamarine's job to report these supposedly strange behavings, and usually she would but…not always.

The blue gem heard a beeping noise and looked down to see her communicator, she had a message. It was from amber, a gem who worked in the surveillance department for the 46th quadrant. Aquamarine watched over most of the 45th quadrant and had had to talk to amber many times before. ' _what are you doing latr'._ amber and aqua (as she had her friends call her) often met up after work. Mostly to gossip about stuff they had seen on their camera's.'* _later* and meeting up with you I presume?'_ she replied.

She watched the screens for a few minutes before getting a reply. _'Yes, I was just checking'_ she read. She looked back at the of them showed a peridot and a quartz embracing, aqua thought they looked cute together. But it was her duty to report "defective" behaviour. With a sigh she started to fill out a report…

A small green and pink gem was wondering about her had just came up with a new form of gem, fluorite, this gem would hopefully be very smart but also day it would most likely replace her. She just needed approval from her superior, zirconia. Her communicator beeped harshly and made her simply read ' _sounds good tourmaline, do it'._

Tourmaline opened a form on her computer that would tell a kindergartener to come pick up the formula for an injector. She was about half way through when suddenly the screen turned completely black."whats-" all the lights went off. The now scared gem turned around to hear a smashing sound. Someone had broken in."STOP" she yelled at a hooded figure. The other gem looked at her for a second before leaving, taking all tourmalines research and the new formula with her.

"No no no NO NO" once the lights went back on tourmaline realised what had happened, "I'm dead". Her computer screen went back on and she started rapidly typing figures into the had been wiped too. She could hear footsteps coming down the corridor outside. Tourmaline knew it was zirconia but didn't want to acknowledge it.

"TOURMALINE, what in STARS happened here!" the larger gem screamed. Tourmaline cowered slightly under zirconia's glare "someone broke in…"

"why did you let them get away!"zirconia stepped closer to she got closer tourmaline started to back away "I could barely see, they were really fast, I-"

"ENOUGH, that doesn't change anything!"Zirconia yelled at the now cornered just stood shaking, trying not to knock anything over. The large white gem sighed and turned away, "what have we lost".

Jade walked down the metallic looking street. She didn't have anything to do at the minute so she decided to look around the area she usually stayed in on homeworld, quadrant she passed a building dubbed 'gem reproduction investigation-4' , a small dark blue gem ran out the building and to straight into her.

"Watch where you're going!" she pushed the other gem away from her. Said gem almost dropped what she was holding before catching it and running in the other direction.

'wonder what that was about' she thought.

Just a few moments later she received a message on her communicator from her commander, _'be on look out for a small dark blue gem wearing a hooded clothing article'_ it read.

"oops" she said aloud.

Aquamarine stared blankly at one of the screens in front of her.

"your in trouble" aqua almost fell off her chair before she turned around and saw amber standing in the doorway,

"oh it's you, wait why?" she asked her friend.

"dunno but moissanite wants you"

"ehhhh not looking forward to this" she slid off her seat and followed amber towards their bosses room.

Moissanite looked up from her desk as two gems entered the room.

"aquamarine, are you aware there was a robbery I your quadrant?" she asked.

"no, mam, I did not see this" aqua replied robotically.

"this kind of thing isn't acceptable, aquamarine, one more mishap and you'll be broken" aqua tensed up at moissanites words, "anyway you can try and redeem yourself for this-"

"oh yes ,ill do anything!" aqua quickly stuttered.

"I wasn't finished talking!" aqua shrunk back, "I'm putting you on a team with amber, a soldier named jade, a peridot and the scientist who was present during the robbery, tourmaline."

"you are to meet with them tomorrow"

AN(again): so I know this isn't very long but the chapters should get longer as the story goes on, so if anyone's reading, thanks and the next chapter should be up next week sometime


End file.
